Hey There Blackberry
by Phoebe-and-Tabbatha.com
Summary: A series of oneshots in which we've incorporated fitting songs for certain instances. In other words, this is a story where our beloved characters have found a new way to express what's going on in their heads. The untold story of what we never knew.
1. Hey There Blackberry

**Phoebe-and-Tabbatha Studios present…**

**Hey There Blackberry!**

**Tabbatha- We do not own the song Hey There Delilah, because we do not have noses that have reached Tom's level of awesome. And we don't own WSD, because Richard Adams beat us to it.**

**Phoebe- Set in the TV show version of WSD, cause if Campion were writing a love song for the book Blackberry… (shudders) creepy. Anyway, without further ado, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!**

Campion had a lot on his mind as he lay in his quarters, centered in the very heart of Darkhaven. One of these days, Woundwort was going to get what was coming to him. Just wait, he thought. You just wait.

Then his mind turned, and he blinked back tears. He thought of Blackberry, who had just recently found out he was alive. He wanted so bad to talk to Blackberry once more, but of course Campion knew the consequences of that.

Ran began to fall above in an odd array of taps, almost making out a beat with every other tap emphasized.

_Tap, TAP, Tap, TAP, Tap, TAP, Tap, TAP_

And then the pitch dropped an octave.

_Tap, TAP, Tap, TAP, Tap, TAP, Tap, TAP_

And the process repeated itself, over and over.

Campion thought of Blackberry, her smile and charm, her beauty… Campion shook his head. It's better not to dream of a better place, he thought. You always wake up to these four walls.

Then he thought of her again, and Campion's melancholy melted away, replaced by sweet love. He felt the words in him, for his unconscious mind had already prepared them. Softly, he sang up to the stars, just for Blackberry to the beat of the taps.

"_Hey there Blackberry, how are things on Watership Down?_

_You seem a thousand miles away, but just your name, it still turn my frown_

_To a smile…_

_Blackberry I know it's been a while,_

_But I still smile._

_Hey there Blackberry, don't you worry about the distance,_

_I'm right there if you get lonely, give this song another listen, close your eyes._

_Listen to my voice it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side._

_Oh, it's what you do to me…_

_Oh, it's what you do to me…_

_Oh, it's what you do to me…_

_Oh, it's what you do to me, what you do to me, _

_Hey there Blackberry, I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me, doe, someday I'll show Woundwort just what we are_

_We'll have it good._

_We'll have the life we knew we would,_

_My word is good._

_Hey there Blackberry, I have so much left to say _

_If every simple song I wrote for you would take your breath away, _

_I'd write it all…_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall,_

_We'd have it all._

_Oh, it's what you do to me…_

_Oh, it's what you do to me…_

_Oh, it's what you do to me…_

_Oh, it's what you do to me…_

_A thousand miles seems pretty long,_

_But I swear to you within this song_

_I'd hop to you every Frith given day…_

_Blackberry I can promise you that by the time we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same…_

_And you're to blame!_

_Hey there Blackberry, you be good and don't you miss me,_

_A few more tears will fall from off my face and then I'll make history_

_Like I do…_

_You know it's all because of you…_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there, Blackberry, here's to you, _

_This one's for you…_

_Oh, it's what you do to me…_

_Oh, it's what you do to me…_

_Oh, it's what you do to me…_

_Oh, it's what you do to me, what you do to me,_

_Oooh, ooooh,_

_Oohoooooohoooohoooo-oo-oo,_

_Oohoooooohoooohoooo-oo-oo,_

_Ooohoohoo-oo-oo_

_Ooohoohoo-oo-oo_

_Ooooooooooooooooohhh"_

And the rain stopped.

Fiver looked up having found he had fallen, after that extremely long vision, into Hazel. The whole warren was clapping, and a lot of the does were in tears, but all attention was on Blackberry, who was smiling, crying.

"What happened?" Fiver asked Hazel, who had a grin on his face as well.

"Nothing. Just a message for Blackberry."

Fiver wrinkled his nose and let out an exasperated sigh. "I _hate_ being used!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Both- (Take a bow)**

**Phoebe- Thank you! Thank you so much, really you're too kind.**

**Tabbatha- Umm… no one's clapping…**

**Phoebe-… Oh.**

**Tabbatha- Well, this was just a random idea we had**

**Phoebe- Like all of our other ideas,**

**Tabbatha- But, it took us two days to write these lyrics!**

**Phoebe- And we're currently writing a second chapter!**

**Tabbatha- So stay tuned!**

**Phoebe- And if you have an idea of a song that you think we can rabbit-ify, we'd love suggestions! ;)**


	2. Hawkbit Thinks We're Going Crazy

Tabbatha- We do not own the Song "Crazy" because, unfortunately, we have not reached the potential awesomeness of Simple Plan.

**Phoebe- We'll get there someday.**

**Hawkbit Thinks We're Going Crazy**

Hawkbit sat in his burrow, feeling a terrible grudge against Fiver, who had just beaten him in _another_ game of bob-stones. He needed to plot some form of revenge, maybe getting the junior owsla to attack him, or making Bigwig think that he was flirting with Spartina. Yes… Fiver might want to try sleeping with his eyes opened, thought Hawkbit.

"Hawkbit?" rang Clover's voice from down the hall. She hopped in with two different flowers in her mouth; a tulip and a rose.

"Hawkbit, I'm decorating my burrow. I was wondering which of these flowers you think might look best on my wall."

"They both look delicious," replied Hawkbit. "Whatever you find that you don't need, I'll gladly eat."

Clover rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother with you," she said.

"Oh, don't be like that. You know I was only kidding," said Hawkbit who, in fact, had not been kidding at all. "Come on, I'll make it up to you. Would you like to go to silflay?"

Clover shook her head and said casually, "I'm not silflaying today. I only silflay once every other day."

"What?" asked Hawkbit, suddenly alarmed. "Well why in the world would you do that?"

Clover looked at him as if he had just suggested they invite Duster the Dog over for storytelling in the Honeycomb. "Honestly, Hawkbit. It's what all the does are doing these days, it puts us right into shape, it does."

"But Clover," said Hawkbit, going over to her now. "You're not like all the other does! I like you just the way you are."

"Well, I don't, and I'll not live my life as bulky as a beech tree! This is what I want," Clover turned, about to storm down the run.

"It'll put you on your death bedding, Clover. Please, rethink this!"

Clover ran down the run, nearly knocking Dandelion off his feet as he came from the opposite direction.

"What was all that about," asked Dandelion, as he entered the burrow. Hawkbit was nervously twitching, trying to understand what was happening.

"It's Clover," he said. "Dear Frith, it's Clover! She's starving herself to lose weight."

"Why would anyone want to do that?" asked Dandelion, shaking his head, now feeling just as much concern for his best mate's doefriend. **(A/N: Tabbatha- Tehe, I made that up myself! Phoebe- You did not! I did!)**

"Frith knows why," replied Hawkbit angrily.

Now everyone on Watership Down was well aware that both Dandelion and Hawkbit had tendencies to come out singing at perfectly random times, with, thankfully, voices like honey. It happened so often that every now and then they were asked to perform in the honeycomb as a substitute for storytelling, for there are only so many El-ahrairah stories in Lapine. And right now was one of the times that they choose to sing, for they both had a song that was well suited for this situation. As always, Hawkbit was lead and Dandelion was backup.

And so, the two friends began:

"_Tell me what's wrong with our warren, please,_

_When everywhere I look I see_

_Kittens trying to prove they can be_

_on the owsla by the age of three._

_Silflay's skipped,_

_Fur is teased,_

_Fake rumors are spread about you and me,_

_Limiting us until we aren't free_

_It doesn't make sense to me._

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is anybody gonna save me?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on?_

_If you open your eyes, you'll see that something is wrong…_

_I guess things aren't how they used to be._

_There's no more normal families_

_Mates act like they're enemies_

_Making kittens feel like it's a war-to-be_

_No one cares_

_No one's there_

_I guess we're all just too damn busy_

_And only the strong have authority_

_It doesn't make sense to me._

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is anybody gonna save me?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on?_

_If you open your eyes, you'll see that something is wrong…_

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Tell me what's wrong with our warren, please, _

_When everywhere I look, I see,_

_Owsla abusing authority_

_While kittens are killed off in the threes _

_No one cares_

_No one comes prepared._

_I guess life's unfair_

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is anybody gonna save me?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on?_

_If you open your eyes, you'll see that something_

_Something is wrong!_

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on?_

_If you open your eyes, you'll see that something is wroooooooong!"_

Some one cleared their throat at the burrow entrance, and they both turned. It was Fiver.

"What are you here for, then?" asked Hawkbit, crossing his arms.

Fiver shrunk back a bit. "I… I just came to tell you…" he frowned, seeming to be reluctant about what he was about to say.

"Yes?" urged Dandelion patiently.

"Umm, I was told to tell you that Clover fainted in the honeycomb. Hazel saw it appropriate that I get you."

Hawkbit smacked his forehead against Dandelion's shoulder. "Did I tell her or what?"

"Rest assured, mate, you told her," said Dandelion, rolling his eyes and running down the run to the honeycomb with Hawkbit right behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Phoebe- Are we amazing, or what?**

**Tabbatha- I know, we've actually updated this story.**

**Phoebe- I know! Usually we don't have enough attention to write something like this.**

**Tabbatha- Well, anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Cookies to you all!**

**Phoebe- What cookies?**

**Tabbatha- (Pulls bag of cookies out of pocket) these ones!**

**Phoebe- (inhales whole bag) Mmm… I don't see any cookies.**

**Tabbatha- (Stares) Umm… okay. (Looks back at camera) Well, if you have any ideas on a song you think we can use, don't hesitate to tell us!**

**Phoebe- Oh and one more thing… PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW WE WILL SEND YOU E-HUGS IF YOU DO!**

**Tabbatha- PLEASE! WE NEED REVIEWS TO SURVIVE!**

**Phoebe- Okay, thanks!**

**Tabbatha- Byes!**


	3. If Hannah Could Have Kehaar Back

**Phoebe: Alright! We know the drill! We do not own the song "If I could have you back" because we are simply not cool enough to be Aly&Aj. **

**Tabitha: We also do not own Watership Down, cause if we did, that TV series would have a lot more blood, drama, and seasons. **

**Both: Please enjoy :D**

**If Hannah Could Have Kehaar Back.**

Hannah stared at the bleak sky hopelessly, thinking about when she used to ride up there. Now it seemed to far away; so impossible to get to. Would she ever get there again? _Not likely_, she thought to herself, turning away, and she thought back to something she had told Primrose earlier that day.

_It's funny how you don't realize how much room someone takes up in your life until they're gone. _And it was true. Now that Kehaar was gone, she only missed him.

If only… if only she could have him back. She missed that gull, and longed for his companionship.

In the distance, Hannah could hear the sound of marching ants, making a fine beat as they went along. Hannah's ears twitched, and then it came to her. It filled up her entire mind, blinding and deafening her to the point where nothing but the knowledge crushed her: Kehaar wasn't coming back.

"If I could have you back," she whispered up to the clouds. Then she was screaming. "If I could have you back!"

_On the subject of you being gone forever  
I still can't believe it, I can't see it  
I should just stop counting days  
On the subject of the future  
Wouldn't it be nice to leave it open-ended  
And pretend it could go either way_

_If I could have you back again  
I'd think about it once or twice, I guess  
If I could have you back  
I'd realize, without you, I'm a mess  
On the other paw it would be  
Better to have a life  
Without the constant indecision over  
If I could have you back  
If I could have you back_

_On the topic of the time we spent together  
I can't say I never wondered if you ever _

_think about these days_

_If I could have you back again  
I'd think about it once or twice, I guess  
If I could have you back  
I'd realize, without you, I'm a mess  
On the other paw it would be  
Better to have a life  
Without the constant indecision over_

_If I could have you back_

_Our time's over  
I've lost this round  
And now you'll go to the big town  
Thanks for all the lessons learned  
I guess that Gluck is what you've earned  
(Practice makes perfect)_

_If I could have you back again  
I'd think about it once or twice, I guess  
If I could have you back  
I'd realize, without you, I'm a mess  
On the other paw it would be  
Better to have a life  
Without the constant indecision -_

_If I could have you back again  
I'd think about it once or twice, I guess  
If I could have you back  
I'd realize without you I'm a mess  
On the other paw it would be  
Better to have a life  
Without the constant indecision over  
If I could have you back _  
_If I could have you back_

Hannah knelt back down in the grass and sighed. "Why'd you have to leave us, Kehaar?"

Suddenly, someone tapped Hannah on the shoulder. She looked up suddenly to see Dandelion and Hawkbit smiling back at her. "Welcome to the band, Hannah."


	4. Blackberry Wants to Paint It Black

"When I'm busy, I don't have time to think about Campion," said Blackberry, not sure of what she was saying until the words had escaped her mouth. Still, she pressed on and continued to dig at the dirt, as if the one she loved were buried beneath the soil. Perhaps there was no point in wearing out her paws, but she'd have time to regret that later.

Through the corner of her eye, Blackberry saw Fiver's look of surrender as he sympathized for her. Then he looked over his shoulder, and said in a tone so fake you could tell he was making it up just to make her feel better, "I think Campion's spirit is still here…"

Blackberry stopped digging and stared at the walls, taking in these useless words.

"…Still with us," continued the buck.

Blackberry sighed. "His spirit is no use to me."

"Well, maybe it's more than that. Maybe… maybe he's still alive!?" said Fiver with a shimmer of hope.

Blackberry's jaw tightened as she remembered that terrible moment as Campion had died, and all she could do was stare into his eyes until they disappeared beneath ruins. "We saw him die!" she said with enough force to seem to make Fiver regret his words.

Fiver wouldn't accept this. Still, he pushed on, talking like Campion was alive and well, like he'd just visited with him. It disgusted Blackberry to no end. "My heart's already broken, Fiver," sighed Blackberry, close to tears. "I don't need false hope making it worse."

Fiver had been defeated by Blackberry's harsh words now. He turned and left the room, leaving Blackberry to mourn on her own.

_This digging isn't gonna get me anywhere,_ she told herself, scraping her nail against an implanted rock. "Ow," she muttered, backing away. That was the least of her pain, though.

The jagged rock had put a small cut in her paw, and drops of red blood trickled out. _Red…_ thought Blackberry, inspecting the miniscule wound. _A disgusting color. Why should there be anymore colors now? Campion's dead! The world should be… everything should be… Why shouldn't everything turn black? Make it cold and dark as my heart?_

Blackberry thought these words in growing fury at the world. Colors should leave. Let us all drown in black. This would be a better way to escape this world, and escape that horrible fact that Campion was…

She didn't even allow herself to think that last word. She lay down right there beneath her construction, and began to mutter to herself hauntingly. "Make it black… Turn it all black!"

_"I see a redwood and I want it painted black_

_  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black_

_  
I see the does stroll by grooming through their summer fur_

_  
I have to turn my head while my darkness pure_

_  
I see a line of ants and they are painted black_

_  
With flowers and my love both never to come back_

_  
And others turn their heads and quickly look away_

_  
Like a newborn kitten it just happens every day_

_  
I look inside myself and see my heart is black_

_  
I see my redwood and it has been painted black_

_  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts_

_  
It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black_

_No more will my clear stream go turn a deeper blue_

_  
I could not foresee this thing happening to you_

_  
If I look hard enough into the setting sun_

_  
My love will laugh with me before the morning comes_

_I see a redwood and I want it painted black_

_  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black_

_  
I see the does walk by grooming through their summer fur_

_  
I have to turn my head while my darkness pure_

_  
Hmm, hmm, hmm,..._

_  
I wanna see it painted, painted black_

_  
Black as night, black as coal_

_  
I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky_

_  
I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black_

_  
Yeah!"_

With that, she closed her eyes and wept for her lost love, not knowing that just around the corner stood Pipkin, listening to every word and wishing he could tell Blackberry the truth.

_Campion is alive!_

XXXXXXXXXx

**Hullo everyone on FF! Didja miss us? Sorry we haven't updated either of our WD fics for a while, but summer just started, we're out of school, and we're celebrating! This idea for a chapter literally came to me (Phoebe :P) fifteen minutes ago while I was watching this song on youtube. So… yeah. Okay, so this is like the 4th chapter, and we only have two reviews, and that's from a friend that we asked to review (she reviewed twice, stupid girl). So please review! **

**Finally, we do not own this song, it is the property of the Rolling Stones, who are quite awesome, yet not us. We don't own WD because Richard Adams owns it. He is also radiating awesomeness, but not us. So… yeah, I think we covered it. Thanks for reading, and please tell us what you think of this story! It's fun to write, and it make things even more fun when I know that people like my work.**

**Ciao!**

**-Phoebe (heck, why not, Tabitha helped a little :-). )**

** helped a little :-). )**


End file.
